<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>VVV Realized Season 2 by ApomaroMellow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882601">VVV Realized Season 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow'>ApomaroMellow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Military, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Possession, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The secrets of the Valvraves start coming into the light. Haruto must come to terms about his feelings for both L-elf and Shouko. H-neun, Q-vier, and X-eins have to decide what side they're really on. Saki starts to think for herself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L-elf/Tokishima Haruto, Sashinami Shouko/Tokishima Haruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bonds of the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haruto felt like he was losing his mind. Like his skull was splitting open. He'd lost sense of his surroundings and that was clear to L-elf. He wanted to focus on Cain and stop him from whatever he was doing. But it was probably behind Haruto's reaction. Cain simply smirked to himself as he put a hand to the unfinished valvrave's core and it lit up with an intense glow.</p><p>L-elf watched in awe as the glow turned into the shape of a person. Their clothing was strange and their hair a bright blue. They only had eyes for Cain, but only for a moment before noticing Haruto.</p><p>"It's time for us to go", Cain said in a commanding voice, still smiling at his nearly assure triumph.</p><p>L-elf put a hand to Haruto's shoulder, trying to get him to come to his senses. The screaming had stopped but he was still holding his head in his hands, still not present in the moment.</p><p>"Haruto!", the odd spirit of the core called out, his voice echoing.</p><p>Cain's eyes narrowed as the spirit floated out and attached itself to Haruto, melting into his body. His hands dropped from his head and when he opened his eyes, they weren't a bright blue but rather an electric orange.</p><p>"Is this your answer? After what the humans did to you?", Cain asked. His question left L-elf in the dark. And he hated that.</p><p>"I'm choosing this now." Although it was Haruto's mouth doing the talking, it was a stranger's voice coming out. L-elf took a step back from him. He didn't know whether to focus on Haruto or Cain. And with the flow of this conversation, he felt truly out of his depth.</p><p>"Suit yourself", Cain said. He made a move to escape and while L-elf thought he'd be quicker with his bullets, Cain had already disappeared into the shadows. How did he get past the defenses in the first place? What did he want? And what the hell was that thing possessing Tokishima Haruto?</p><p>"We need to talk", the not-Haruto said.</p><p>L-elf agreed and allowed himself to be led back to where Unit I rested. They sat in the cockpit and immediately the screen lit up with an excited Pino.</p><p>"Big brother!"</p><p>"Pino!"</p><p>L-elf watched the interaction with a neutral expression. He was here for answers. "Tell me everything."</p><p>The spirit used Haruto's face to frown in a way that looked weird on his face. Almost as if he was disgusted with L-elf. "My name is Plue", he began. "This is my sister, Pino. We are of the same species, the magius."</p><p>Before today, L-elf might've scoffed at that. But now he was just silent. Plue told L-elf about the magius. L-elf already knew about the runes Haruto took in so that the valvraves could work. Apparently that ability came from the magius, who needed them as well. It was also from them that all the pilots had that L-elf hadn't seen in action, immortality.</p><p>"You can't die?", L-elf asked.</p><p>"We can if we run out of runes", Plue said. "But our bodies are not physical. So long as we have the energy, we can move to another host. Scientists from JIOR have doctored that into a quick healing factor." He went on to explain that all the students had this, but it was only awakened when they became a pilot. When they were asked to once and for all give up their humanity.</p><p>L-elf looked into the orange of Plue's eyes, trying to find a sign of Haruto in there but finding nothing. It was disorienting.</p><p>"This is the VVV project envisioned by JIOR's top scientist. And it involved trapping magius and using them as weapons. Using their children as soldiers." Plue's fists shook. "But Dr. Tokishima, Haruto's father, he had even worse plans for his own son."</p><p>Plue remembered, being in that laboratory and being experimented on. His only reprieve had been the few times he got to see his sister, and the many visits from a small boy who was allowed to talk to him. Plue eventually learned that this was Dr. Tokoshima's son. And while he could never forgive the man that headed this research project, he couldn't share those feelings with the innocent child. And eventually Plue wasn't even allowed to talk with him.</p><p>Haruto no longer had access to the lab, in keeping the secret of JIOR's weapons program. And young children did forget things so easily. It was no wonder that Haruto hadn't remembered any of this until recently.</p><p>This was a lot for a normal person to take in. But L-elf was not a normal person. There was only one thing he was concerned about and it was how any of this would effect his plans.</p><p>"What is your goal?", L-elf asked.</p><p>"I only want freedom for my sister and I. And to protect Haruto. Which makes you a problem." There was that look again. The one that said that L-elf was worse than a nuisance. That he was an actual hindrance.</p><p>L-elf frowned back. "How am I a problem for Tokishima Haruto?"</p><p>"Because he's confused about his feelings for you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Father in the Atmosphere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L-elf thought it foolish of Tokishima Haruto to find himself confused over his feelings. And he said so.</p><p>"It is ridiculous for Tokishima Haruto to be confused. Our relationship is very simple. I want to bring revolution to my country. He has agreed to help."</p><p>"If you think that's all there is to your connection, you are just as confused as he is", Plue said. He cared for Haruto, but he found it beneath himself to get involved with human relationships. "I can't stay in his body. For now, I'll try to join my sister in Unit I's core." It would be a tight fit, two magius at once. But he didn't trust any other valvrave.</p><p>Haruto's body began to glow as Plue tried to transfer himself. But right as he started, a voice sounded over the intercom.</p><p>"Tokishima Haruto, vacate the mech immediately. I repeat, vacate the-"</p><p>"Haruto! Your papa is here to visit you!"</p><p>Plue froze and Pino cowered on her screen. Plue and L-elf looked down and there was a man waving excitedly from the walkway. L-elf didn't personally recognize the man. But it didn't take a genius to guess who he was.</p><p>They exited the cockpit, Plue still in charge of Haruto's body. It was taking every bit of control not to use his current vessel to strangle the man before him. The man who had turned his sister into a weapon. The man who had separated them and had tried to do the same to him. The man who had turned his own son and the children of many into child soldiers.</p><p>But he couldn't hide the look of disdain on his face as he stood before Dr. Tokishima Soichi.</p><p>Soichi's joyous expression turned to a dropped-jaw one. He took one step, then two, getting closer and closer while in awe. He had done it. His son had done it!</p><p>"Congratulations! Haruto! Plue! I never thought I'd live to see the day but here you are! Together at last!"</p><p>As he spoke, the walkway in the the docking bay filled. The pilots, as well as the other Dorssian students. And of course their superior officer, Commander Ichijo. Shouko and Inuzuka had met Soichi before, being close friends with Haruto. The other students had only seen him in pictures or heard of him from reports.</p><p>"What's he talking about?", Inuzuka asked. "Who's Plue?"</p><p>"I don't know", Shouko said.</p><p>"Ah, I forget that you children aren't privy to all the ins and outs of what makes your little robo-toys ticks. But I'm sure Haruto remembers now", Soichi put his arm around his son's shoulders. "The short of it is, Haruto has finally bonded with an immortal creature's spirit. And now both the body and soul will live on forever! And he will give birth to a new race of superbeings!"</p><p>Everyone looked on with a mixture of shock, confusion, and some even disgust. The only one with a neutral face was L-elf, who had heard most of this from Plue already. And he was good at keeping a poker face for the most part. Everyone else was unable to tell if this was a joke, serious, or the rantings of a madman.</p><p>"You know, I had a whole ceremony planned for this back when I was sure it would happen. There was going to be flowers and I was going to give a speech and everything. You should have told your papa you were getting so serious in your relationship."</p><p>Soichi began to walk off with Plue in Haruto's body, continuing on and leaving the rest behind. Everyone else seemed a little too stunned to try and follow or even stop them. L-elf and his group weren't so easily taken though. L-elf slipped away, sending a signal to the rest of them to do the same undetected. It was time for them to talk and for him to be more open with his plans.</p><p>A-drei and he had been partners for a while and already knew what they stood for. It was time to see where the other three landed on this idea of revolution.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Return to Form</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L-elf came to a secluded part of the school. One of the service hallways that didn't see a lot of foot traffic. Moments after he arrived, the rest of his squadron followed, having ditched their student chaperones easily.</p><p>"So what's our next objective?", A-drei asked immediately.</p><p>"Our plan is the same as always", L-elf said, giving A-drei a meaningful look.</p><p>"You guys gaze any more intimately at each other and I'll feel left out", H-neun teased. Although he could tell their was something behind their eyes.</p><p>"The truth is, my loyalties don't lie with Dorssia. I couldn't care less about our motherland", L-elf said. "My only goal has been to shape the country into my own domain."</p><p>"You want...to overthrow Dorssia?", X-eins accused, his body beginning to shake.</p><p>"Death to traitors!", Q-vier grinned, taking out a knife. "I've been wanting to go head to head with you L-elf."</p><p>L-elf barely acknowledged that, knowing he could take Q-vier down. Instead he looked to X-eins, someone staunchly patriotic and more importantly loyal to Cain. And to H-neun, who followed orders but never seemed to hold close to any ideologies.</p><p>"I'm going to use the JIORans and their technology to do what I want. From this moment on, going against Dorssia by working with them won't just be subterfuge."</p><p>"Are you...giving us a choice?", H-neun asked. His posture appeared relaxed but under that top layer it was tensed, ready for a fight. He didn't think L-elf and A-drei would let them leave this hallway alive if they chose Dorssia.</p><p>As if reading his mind, L-elf answered, "I won't kill you. But I also won't let you get in my way."</p><p>H-neun scratched his head. "You're not really giving us a lot of time here to completely change our alliances."</p><p>"Don't tell me you're actually considering switching sides?!", X-eins shouted.</p><p>"Yeah! These two are traitors!", Q-vier pointed his knife at both turncoats.</p><p>"Make your decision and be done with it", A-drei said tersely. He didn't see the difficulty in choosing. It was either yes or no. And to A-drei the right decision was obvious.</p><p>H-neun let out a heavy sigh. He looked to both Q-vier and X-eins. He wanted to find a middle ground between them. But there was no middle ground with something like this. He went to stand next to A-drei.</p><p>Q-vier's eyes widened. "You're gonna be a traitor too?"</p><p>"H-neun, what are you doing?!", X-eins looked like he might explode.</p><p>"I think... I think that there's something wrong with a system that uses child soldiers. And I think a regime under L-elf would change that."</p><p>"JIOR does the same though", Q-vier pointed out.</p><p>"This nation has its own problems", L-elf agreed. "But they aren't my concern. I just need the valvraves and their pilots."</p><p>"I'm not going to betray the country that I serve. And I'm not going down without a fight", X-eins said, pulling out a gun.</p><p>"I didn't expect you to", L-elf said with a bored expression.</p><hr/><p>Later, L-elf returned to the room he shared with Haruto. It was empty and he was glad for the moment alone. He fell back against his bed, arm thrown over his eyes. Putting X-eins in restraints had been easy. He could have done it on his own, but A-drei and H-neun were also there. Q-vier went along with it, but he made it clear that it was only because he wanted to take L-elf on by himself one day. And that a king was a more fun opponent than the leader of their squadron.</p><p>A few minutes after that, his roommate came in and L-elf expected Haruto to ask where he'd been but then he remembered Haruto wasn't at the steering wheel right now. Plue was. And he was putting an irritated expression on Haruto's face.</p><p>He let out a heavy sigh. "I can't stand that man."</p><p>L-elf sat up, knowing that Plue was talking about Dr. Tokishima. The man was something else, that was for sure.</p><p>"What should we do about him?", L-elf asked.</p><p>"Nothing. He'll be off and away soon enough. At least he will be when I go back to my core. I won't be used anymore. And I won't let him use Haruto. Which reminds me...Do you actually intend to marry him?"</p><p>L-elf had agreed to the proposal. It was a way to keep Haruto close. The pilot was painfully sentimental. Even if it started as just a mutually beneficial alliance, L-elf had no doubt about Haruto coming to truly care for him as a friend. It was a little pathetic, but it was true.</p><p>"Tokishima Haruto is important to me", L-elf said honestly. Important as a weapon, that is.</p><p>Plue's eyes narrowed, as if he saw right through that answer to the truth. But there wasn't much he could do. If he stayed in Haruto's body, Soichi would immediately start experiments. But if he went back to that unfinished unit, he couldn't protect Haruto.</p><p>"Please", Plue said the word like it left a bitter taste in his mouth. "Keep Haruto safe. That's all I ask."</p><p>"I won't allow him to die", L-elf promised.</p><p>"Good. You should let him feed on you then. When I'm gone, his body will need to refuel his rune supply. Otherwise he'll attack someone again. Now come with me before that mad-man knows I'm here."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Haruto Set Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L-elf followed Plue back to the hidden area with the unfinished units. He wanted to have more time here and explore just what these facilities had to offer. But then Plue left Haruto's body, causing him to collapse. L-elf caught him and watched the core of a proto-unit briefly light up before dimming again. Haruto slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was L-elf looking down at him.</p><p>"Do you remember anything that happened?", L-elf asked.</p><p>Haruto blinked lazily as he consciousness returned in bits and pieces. "I do...But it's kind of fuzzy. Like a dream. My dad...Plue..."</p><p>L-elf helped Haruto stand on his own two feet, his strength coming back to him. Having his own body possessed was a strange sensation. He'd been conscious for all of it and yet couldn't control his own movements.</p><p>"We need to talk", L-elf said.</p><p>"About what?", Haruto asked.</p><p>"About what I'm really doing here. About why I'm so willing to fight against Dorssia."</p><p>Haruto crossed his arms. "Dorssia isn't exactly a utopia. They oppress their citizens and keep them on a tight leash. I'm not surprised you turned on them."</p><p>"It's still the country I came from", L-elf said. "It can still be changed. And I intend to, through revolution."</p><p>"That's not an easy task, no matter how smart you are. You wanna overthrow an entire nation? One that's had a tight grip for such a long time? It's impossible."</p><p>"It's not. I've already made the plans. The only thing that's changed is you", L-elf said.</p><p>Haruto's eyes widened. "Me?"</p><p>"With you and the valvraves, what would have taken decades has been cut in half, at least, possibly more. With JIOR's technology, we can bring Dorssia to its knees."</p><p>"So it's just another war... You're not going to change anything. You're just going to hurt more people for your own goals!"</p><p>"It would be a war to end Dorssia's pain. A world where we...where I...", L-elf looked down, then up again, meeting Haruto's eyes. "I want to create a world where Princess Lieselotte and I can live in peace."</p><p>"Princess? Of Dorssia? You want to be with her? And you'll kill to do it?"</p><p>L-elf nodded. He would sacrifice anyone and anything. If he had to burn all of Dorssia just so the two of them could be together, then so be it.</p><p>"You think I'll just go along with this? Forget it", Haruto said.</p><p>"You're going against me?"</p><p>Haruto took a moment to collect his thoughts. "...I'll help you. I know Dorssia is a fascist country that hurts its citizens. But I won't stand for violence against innocents. If you can promise me that, then I'll follow you."</p><p>L-elf wanted to laugh at Haruto. He was too soft, too optimistic. There was no way a war could be won without a few bystanders losing their lives. Just as he was about to, Haruto spoke again.</p><p>"If anyone could to something that impossible, it's gotta be you."</p><p>More faith and hope and lofty thoughts. But L-elf could see him being a problem if he didn't settle this now.</p><p>"Fine. I accept your terms."</p><p>L-elf held out his hand and Haruto stared for a moment before shaking it. This was it. Their deal. Haruto met L-elf's gaze. There was a fire burning that made Haruto feel like he was making a deal with the devil. And yet at the same time, he found that fire beautiful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Rune Abyss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After finding out that Haruto and Plue had separated, Soichi gave his son a lengthy lecture on keeping good relations and that if they needed help, he knew a good therapist. It was all rather embarrassing.</p><p>A few days later, Haruto realized he had other relationship problems. It was staring him in the face as he sat in the cafeteria, Shouko across from him and L-elf beside him. The others were there too, having their own conversations. But Haruto was keeping his head down at his food. If he looked up, he might stare too long at Shouko. Or at L-elf.</p><p>And that felt too strange.</p><p>When they had first met, if you'd asked Haruto, he would have admitted that L-elf was handsome. But that was just a fact. Saki was beautiful, A-drei was too. He even thought Inuzuka had a charming face. But none of them made his heart pound. That reaction had been reserved for Shouko only. But now whenever he looked at L-elf, he felt that too.</p><p>And while Haruto was trying his hardest to keep from looking at L-elf, L-elf had spent most of lunch looking at Haruto. Mostly he was watching him eat. Besides thinking of how inefficient he was at it, he was also thinking of runes. Plue had told L-elf much about them, that Haruto had to intake them in order to power the valvraves. That if he didn't get a sufficient amount, he would feel it.</p><p>That meant that the whole of JIOR's military advantage lied in Haruto's hands. And Plue had basically told him that Haruto's feelings for him were getting stronger. L-elf could use this. He just had to play his cards right.</p><hr/><p>That night, As Haruto settled into his bed and was ready to get to sleep. There had been a lull in Dorssia's attacks and today he and the other pilots had been put through drills. Just as he was getting comfortable though, L-elf came over to his bed and held his arm out near Haruto's mouth.</p><p>"Wha...what are you doing?"</p><p>"Did you replenish your runes yet? If not, you can take from me", L-elf said.</p><p>"What?!" Haruto sat up quickly. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>"I know you can get them from humans too." L-elf pushed his arm more forward.</p><p>"Y-yeah, but I've never..." Haruto hadn't ever fueled himself through a human. It was always done through an IV transfer.</p><p>"You've already bitten me before to possess my body", L-elf reminded him. "This way, you won't have to think about going to a different room just to fill up. You and I are always next to each other, aren't we?"</p><p>"That's true...But what if it hurts you? I don't know what'll happen if I take directly from a human."</p><p>"You won't overpower me", L-elf said. "If I don't like it, I'll stop you."</p><p>Haruto looked to that pale skin presented before him, then to L-elf's face. He was dressed for bed, in a t-shirt and shorts and looked much more relaxed than when he was in the school's uniform. L-elf sat down on the bed in front of Haruto and raised his arm again. Haruto took a hold of L-elf's wrist and brought it to his lips. He sunk his teeth in and felt a rush of energy flow through him.</p><p>So this is what it was like to drink from a human. Haruto almost couldn't stop. But the moment he realized he was practically kissing L-elf's skin, he was able to pull away.</p><p>He watched as the puncture marks his teeth made immediately disappeared. Haruto rubbed his fingers over where the marks used to be.</p><p>"I guess my healing helps you too when I do this."</p><p>"Convenient", L-elf noted. He was glad he didn't have to worry about bite marks. "Now get some sleep. Tomorrow will be busy."</p><p>Haruto laid in bed after that, unable to sleep at first. He touched his mouth, which had touched L-elf. He wondered...if the skin of his arm had been that soft, how would his lips feel?</p><hr/><p>Starting from the next day, L-elf began to plant seeds. As a POW, he couldn't just say that he wanted the JIORans to rescue Princess Lieselotte. He had to make it so it seemed like their idea. And so he planted important thoughts that would seem advantageous to the military. How significant the princess was. How she might not hold political power, but power over the people.</p><p>If JIOR could control the princess, they could win this war and conquer Dorssia while they were at it. In the meantime, Haruto fed from L-elf more often, going to him instead of going to the doctor. L-elf's runes didn't help him run more smoothly, but he liked the closeness of it. He liked being close to L-elf. It made his feelings more complicated but he didn't care.</p><p>A month later and JIOR was gearing up for a covert operation to Dorssia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Girl's Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haruto sunk his teeth into L-elf's arm and sucked. It was strange, when he'd taken runes from the machine, it was injected into him. He didn't feel anything flowing into him but there was a weird sort of hunger that was sated in him. And whenever he fed from L-elf, it was very much the same. There was a small bit of blood that came out but it stayed for the most part.</p><p>Even though nothing physically was entering him, he could feel himself filling up. But more importantly, he could feel L-elf. Under his lips, he could feel the pulse, the warm skin, the little peach fuzz on his arm. Taken all together it was very intoxicating. He almost couldn't stop. It would have been very easy to just take and take until there was nothing left.</p><p>And it was that thought alone that made Haruto pull away. He licked at the bitten area, sealing it closed. When he was done, L-elf pulled his sleeve down.</p><p>"And you don't feel any effects? No loss of memory or even energy?"</p><p>"None", L-elf answered, straightening his clothes, although there wasn't much to fix.</p><p>They didn't know if there were any long term effects of being fed on, but L-elf figured as long as there wasn't too much taken at a time, he would be fine. Although it did have him curious as to where JIOR was getting their runes. If people were a prime source...</p><p>"Get some sleep", L-elf commanded, standing up from the mattress where they did the transfer.</p><p>"Are you going somewhere?", Haruto asked. He was already dressed for bed, but L-elf was still in his uniform.</p><p>"It's none of your concern. Your highest priority is getting rest for tomorrow's operation."</p><p>L-elf left without another word, leaving Haruto to lie in bed and think about the task at hand. How could he possibly sleep when they were doing something this crazy?</p><hr/><p>Akira was taking deep, calming breaths. The interior of her valvrave was now a comfort for her. A small space where she was free to be herself. And she still had her screens connecting her to the world. She had slept inside the cockpit, knowing they had a mission to do bright and early in the morning. She didn't want to gather the nerve to leave just to have to come back in.</p><p>She woke up to the radio chatter as everyone did final checks and loading. It almost lulled her back to sleep, but she had her own checks to do. As her mech was transported to a cargo hold, she made sure she could do what was going to be ordered of her. There was a final call for everyone who was going to board and then the launch.</p><p>It was one vessel, carrying passengers in the front and the valvraves in the back. For this mission it was only her and Haruto. The others had been left to protect Module 77.</p><p>"Akira-chan? Are you ready?", Shouko asked, speaking from the passenger compartment.</p><p>"Mhm", Akira answered quietly before her hands started to fly across the keyboard.</p><p>She was released from her restraints and the bay doors opened, sucking her into the black space. She saw the rings that facilitated landings and went right to work, hacking through them to keep their arrival from being noticed, thus alerting Dorssia. When the job was done, she let out a sigh of relief and returned to the ship. Her main objective was complete.</p><p>Now it was up to the others to get to the princess. Hopefully, there wouldn't be a fight. Either way, she just didn't need to leave her valvrave.</p><hr/><p>The operation team was comprised of different components, but the main force was decidedly kept small. Only L-elf, Haruto, and Shouko infiltrated the palace. L-elf knew it like the back of his hand, Shouko knew how to work certain systems, and Haruto was there to make sure L-elf didn't betray them. As well as being a human-shield.</p><p>That part wasn't official but everyone was thinking it.</p><p>Getting inside was a lot easier than Haruto had anticipated but he guessed L-elf was just that amazing. L-elf led them to where he knew the princess would be. Where she was usually trapped, her bedroom.</p><p>"It's unguarded", Haruto whispered.</p><p>"She's a hostage, not a true royal figure", L-elf said. "But there is security doing rounds. So we have to keep away from them."</p><p>Shouko unlocked the door and there she was. Princess Lieselotte, sitting by her window, bathed in the moonlight. She didn't look surprised to see them, but L-elf wasn't observant of that fact. He was overcome and he went right up to her and knelt at her feet.</p><p>"I've come to take you away", L-elf said.</p><p>"Where?", she asked.</p><p>"To a place where the two of us can be together, in peace."</p><p>Shouko let out a soft 'aww' and leaned against Haruto. Even though they were on a top secret government mission to retrieve a member of a foreign royal family, Haruto had to agree. L-elf was being downright romantic. And it gave Haruto's heart a twinge and his stomach a sickly flop. He was jealous of the attention the princess was getting, but also felt bad because he'd never done anything like that with Shouko and Haruto just wanted this mission to be over.</p><p>"L-elf, you came all this way...And you brought him with you", Lieselotte looked to Haruto, as did L-elf.</p><p>"You know who he is?"</p><p>"I know what he is. It's time I explained some things to you. And why we can't be together."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sadness is Like the Falling Leaves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shouko! Wait up!"</p><p>Haruto's short legs scrambled as he ran after his friend. They were supposed to go right home after school, but Shouko had gone in the opposite direction. They'd surely get in trouble for this. But then again, Haruto's father was hardly home often enough to punish him. And he knew Shouko's own father was often busy as well. So maybe there wasn't as much danger as he thought.</p><p>But still, he didn't know why she was so excited. And why he had to come along. Even so, he followed, unable to deny her. They jogged down the streets, through the town, only coming to a stop when they reached the edge. The edge of the module. All that stood between them and the blank vacuum of space was the glass that domed over, creating the illusion of a normal blue sky, like the one on Earth.</p><p>"Why are we here?", Haruto asked, getting the feeling that they didn't belong this close to it.</p><p>"Shiki-kun said if you look hard enough, you can see stars during the day!", Shouko exclaimed before putting her face close and cupping her hands over her eyes, blocking out the light of their artificial sun.</p><p>Haruto pouted at Shiki's name. He was getting more popular with the girls at their middle school, ever since he started playing baseball. Haruto went to Shouko's side and did the same. And she was right. He could see the stars that blanketed space. Here, they were even more sparkly and vivid and numerous. Even though they weren't on Earth, light pollution was still a very real thing that kept them from enjoying the night sky to its fullest.</p><p>And for that fleeting moment, Haruto thought to himself that he wanted to show Shouko the stars any time that she wanted.</p><hr/><p>"We don't have the time. Tell me later", L-elf said, grabbing the princess' hand and leading her towards the door just as an alarm began to sound.</p><p>"How did they find out?!", Haruto hissed.</p><p>"They must've detected us somehow", Shouko said.</p><p>L-elf sped off, leading the way with the princess. Haruto and Shouko followed. Despite the siren blaring through the halls, they didn't run into any guards or security. All of them found that suspicious but none of them said a word. They knew it must mean that they were headed for a trap. But they couldn't just sit and wait for the trouble to come to them. They had to keep moving.</p><p>L-elf had gotten them inside with a secret passage. The vehicle they had come in was waiting for them on the other end, which led out into a cave. They arrived at the cave no problem. But it was clear when they arrived that they weren't getting anywhere. Dozens of tiny lights around the walls and ceiling of the cave were lit, making it appear as a starry sky.</p><p>"These are ENER disrupters", Shouko said. "We can't move the transport while they're on."</p><p>"Disassemble them", L-elf ordered. He put a hand to Lieselott's shoulder and led her towards the vehicle. It was armored and as soon as it could move, would get them away from the palace quickly.</p><p>Haruto watched Shouko for a moment as she took out a small tool pouch and worked on the light closest to her, getting inside of it and working it over.</p><p>"Tokishima! Get inside!", L-elf barked.</p><p>Haruto frowned and went over to the transport. L-elf was at the wheel. The princess was in the back, already in her seatbelt.</p><p>"What's the rush?", Haruto asked. He sat in the passenger seat, leg halfway out. "No one's followed us. I don't think they really know our location. The disrupters must be a bluff." Or just a precaution to stop them wherever they might be.</p><p>L-elf ignored him and turned the vehicle on and Haruto yelped and pulled his leg up as the door slid shut, almost hitting him.</p><p>"What was that for?! And Shouko is still out there."</p><p>L-elf pointed to the radar on the dashboard. Internal systems were still operational, apparently. It was just the engine that was stopped. There were a few dots moving towards their location.</p><p>"We've got enemies incoming", L-elf said.</p><p>"Shouko will get the job done. And why'd you close the door? She still needs to get inside." Haruto tried opening the door but it was locked.</p><p>"I'm counting on her getting the job done", L-elf said. "ENER disrupters of these kind can be shut down. But the moment they were, they will detonate."</p><p>"WHAT!? Shouko! L-elf open this door! We're not leaving her!"</p><p>While Haruto banged against the door, L-elf sat straight, hands firming on the wheel. The princess was silently looking down at her lap.</p><p>"Haruto", Shouko's voice sounded over his earpiece. "It's okay. It's part of the mission. I get to sacrifice my life not only to save a princess, but my country, my friends...and you."</p><p>"Don't talk like that! I'm not letting you die!", Haruto shouted.</p><p>Shouko gave a soft giggle. "Goodbye, Haruto. I love you."</p><p>An explosion beyond the armored vehicle roared and the engine came to life. L-elf punched it, the pressure from the detonation also propelling them forward just as the guards began to file into the cave. L-elf's knuckles strained against the wheel and he kept his eyes forward as Haruto released a mournful cry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. JIOR Revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haruto had banged his fists against the dashboard and then against L-elf's arm, trying to get him to turn back before L-elf knocked him out. He was unconscious for the trip back to the ship and then most of the journey to return to JIOR.</p><p>Waking up had been the worst experience, because there was half a second where Haruto had forgotten that Shouko had died. Then it all came crashing back to him and he didn't know whether he wanted to curl up and cry, or punch someone. When L-elf's face came to mind, he sought him out immediately, only to find him having alone time with the princess in the cargo hold.</p><p>They weren't being intimate by any means, in fact, L-elf was just kneeling before her. But Haruto still hesitated to intrude. Even so, he stepped forward and the princess noticed him first.</p><p>"I'll give you two some privacy", she said. "We can talk later", she said to L-elf.</p><p>L-elf stood and watched her walk away, presumably back to her seat for the remainder of the trip. Then he frowned at Haruto.</p><p>"What is it? Do you need a topping off?", he asked, unbuttoning the top of his shirt.</p><p>"Why did Shouko have to die?"</p><p>"She died for the sake of the mission. You should be proud of her", L-elf said.</p><p>"But why?! Why her?!", Haruto stomped towards him, eyes wet with unshed tears that quickly overflowed and ran down his cheeks. He wanted to punch L-elf. He wanted to punch himself. What he ended up doing was weakly beating L-elf's chest. He knew it was pathetic simply for the fact that L-elf was letting him do it. When Haruto stopped, he leaned forward against his shoulder.</p><p>"Are you satisfied?", L-elf asked.</p><p>Haruto shook his head wordlessly. It didn't matter if he actually landed a good punch on L-elf with no handicap. While it might make him feel better in the moment, it wouldn't bring Shouko back to life. Shouko, who had the same DNA alterations as the other Sakimori students. Had she been a pilot, it would've been activated and she'd be immortal.</p><p>He didn't know if their powers could protect them even from an explosion, but still. Haruto spent the rest of the day rationalizing and theorizing in his head just how Shouko could have survived.</p><hr/><p>Saki wondered if all the pomp was because Shouko was the first casualty or if because she was the prime minister's daughter. Either way, the funeral was both too long and too short. Saki didn't care for Shouko much, but the girl was still...well, a girl. And this was all they could do for her? A speech made by a commanding officer? Her father on video conference call?</p><p>Of course, the students mourned her. Shouko not only had many friends but was quite popular. Her death was used to rally them to action. That the Dorssians must be stopped once and for all, so that innocents like Shouko wouldn't have to die anymore.</p><p>Would this many people cry for Saki if she had died in battle?</p><p>Would the officers give her a short eulogy before burying her and brushing it over?</p><p>Would she be like Shouko? Blown to bits with nothing of her left to be buried?</p><p>And still the world at large had no idea what JIOR had done to its children. The secret of Module 77 was still very much a secret. Of course, the other world powers knew of the Valvraves. But they'd had yet to discover that the pilots were children of the military with modified genetics. They were literally made for war. Well Saki was done with secrets.</p><p>She went to find Akira, still hiding away in her own unit of course, and knocked to get her attention. Akira didn't open the hatch but Saki knew she had been noticed. She was hard to ignore.</p><p>"I know you've got access to an uncensored version of the WIRED. Give it to me", Saki demanded.</p><p>When Akira didn't answer, Saki wanted to pound her fist into the stubborn recluse's head. People like Akira were hard to work with. She refrained though, not wanting to frighten her.</p><p>"I just...I want to blow off some steam on social media. I can be allowed that much at least, can't I?"</p><p>She tried to make her voice as soft and as sympathetic as she could manage. If she could post messages and other things without the thick wall JIOR guarded itself with online...well then it would let everyone who saw it make their own opinion on what the supposedly neutral country had been doing with its time, resources, and citizens.</p><hr/><p>"Does anyone want to tell me why ALL OF OUR CLASSIFIED DATA IS ONLINE!?", Commander Ichijo shouted at the top of his lungs right at the beginning of the morning debriefing.</p><p>There were verified documents, security video, and most damning of all, an entire, half hour testimonial from Rukino Saki, ex-idol and current pilot of one of those monstrous mechs.</p><p>The commander ran damage control on the secrets leaking out and meanwhile, Haruto still grieved. Even as he fed on L-elf, teeth sunk down deep into the flesh of his arm, he cried.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Cost of Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saki didn't resist as she was arrested. She hadn't even tried hiding her identity, knowing her status as a former idol and current pilot would lend itself to some credibility to the information she had leaked. People would have to believe it because she had literally been on the frontlines. But of course, revealing such knowledge was treason, a crime against her country.</p><p>"I don't care", she had said as she was handcuffed in front of the other pilots, her commanding officer, and several students. "How can I be loyal to a country that would throw us away like dolls." She gave a pointed look to Haruto. "Like they did to Sashinami Shouko."</p><p>Haruto felt the wound in his heart open again. He couldn't be sure if he could agree with what Saki had done. But in her own way, she was right. In theory, giving up your life for peace was a noble cause. To fall in the line of duty was the greatest sacrifice a person could make for their people and their nation. But it was different when it was his childhood best friend blowing up.</p><p>When Saki was taken away, Haruto went back to his room, seeking out L-elf. When he arrived, it wasn't just him, but the princess as well. She had her own room, usually guarded, but whenever she was out and about L-elf was stuck to her like glue. But she had never been in his and L-elf's shared room, so he was a little at a loss for what she was doing here and how he should proceed.</p><p>"Perfect. I wanted to talk to you as well", Lieselotte said, smiling at him.</p><p>"Uh, okay", Haruto said, coming fully into the room.</p><p>She was sitting in the chair in front of the desk while L-elf had been leaning against the bedframe. Haruto sat down on the bottom bunk.</p><p>"I've wanted to talk to you both about something very important", she began. "Tokishima Haruto, you and I are very similar."</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>Lieselotte took out a small pin and used it to prick her finger. L-elf startled at that but then she wiped away the small droplet of blood and revealed that her finger was completely healed within seconds.</p><p>"What is the meaning of this?", L-elf demanded to know.</p><p>"You're like me, like the rest of the pilots", Haruto said. Someone who had given up their humanity and became indestructible. "But why?"</p><p>"The scientists of your country had used my kind as the base for the weapons technology", Lieselotte said. "We are called magius. We have no physical body but can possess other creatures."</p><p>Haruto gulped. The pilots could do that too. But just what was it all in service to?</p><p>"We have formed an order that controls your governments, but a significant faction is currently behind Dorssia and their current actions. I don't know how or why JIORan scientists have used our genetic makeup for the weapons, but I fear that the world may come to find out about us. And that will bring chaos."</p><p>"Why would it do that?", Haruto asked.</p><p>"The magius are almost exactly like you. In just about every way, it seems", L-elf said, leading him to the conclusion.</p><p>Haruto thought about it. The regeneration, body possession...if everything was the same then, that meant they would need runes to keep themselves going. But if that were true-</p><p>"You need to feed on people, don't you? Where are you getting your runes?", Haruto asked.</p><p>"From inmates and citizens in our internment camps", Lieselotte answered.</p><p>"If people knew that...that Dorssia was filled with...with space vampires! And that there was proof of it-"</p><p>"Chaos", L-elf finished for him. "Dorssia must have been keeping this secret for a very long time. But with the information Rukino Saki released, all eyes will be on JIOR and uncovering as much as they can. In time, people will find the connection to Dorssia and the magius."</p><p>Haruto frowned. Now it wasn't just a simple matter of country vs country. He wasn't just protecting his friends from some physical army. Now were the abstract concepts brought to the forefront. He was angry at Dorssia for killing Shouko. He was angry at JIOR for inventing the kind of technology that other countries were gunning for. He was angry at all parties involved for getting their children to fight their battles.</p><p>"L-elf, the girl you promised to make a world for is gone. I possessed her and now I live as the princess. Not only am I a different person, but it is impossible for humans and magius to live in one world."</p><p>L-elf looked down and frowned. He crossed his arms, almost curling in on himself. A lot of new information had been thrown at him as well.</p><p>"You're wrong", Haruto said, surprising both of them. "I've been friends with Plue since I was a child, remember?"</p><p>Lieselotte tilted her head in confusion. "Plue?"</p><p>"That's different. Plue doesn't need to feed on you", L-elf said.</p><p>"Yeah, but I do feed on you. And you and I have made it work. We're friends, aren't we?", Haruto asked.</p><p>L-elf didn't answer.</p><p>"Make a new contract with me, L-elf. This time, we won't just change Dorssia. We're going to change the universe."</p><p>"The universe?"</p><p>"We're going to make it so that humans and magius can be free to be together, free from fear and judgement. And I know you can do it", Haruto said.</p><p>"You're just putting all of that responsibility on me?"</p><p>"I'll shoulder it to. You know how this works, you're the brain and I'm the human shield. Use me."</p><p>After a moment, L-elf smirked and then uncrossed his arms. "I will. But don't start crying when the going gets rough."</p><p>Resolute, Haruto shook hands with L-elf. "I'm all out of tears."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Fists of the Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deciding to change the universe wasn't an easy task. And Haruto didn't expect L-elf to formulate it all in one day. So, as one would imagine, he was very surprised when that very thing happened.</p><p>In the cafeteria, literally the day after Haruto issued the challenge, L-elf dropped a packet before him on the table. Haruto looked to the packet, then to L-elf, and back and forth until L-elf got tired of it.</p><p>"It's the plan. Our plan."</p><p>"'Our plan'?", Haruto echoed.</p><p>L-elf rolled his eyes. "We're going to revolutionize everything, aren't we? This is how we'll do it."</p><p>Haruto pushed his lunch to the side and began to flip through the many pages with its many, many paragraphs and many, many, many bullets points and he was getting dizzy just skimming it. L-elf took the packet from him and rolled it up.</p><p>"All you need to worry about is your role."</p><p>"And that is?", Haruto asked.</p><p>"I'll tell you when it's time."</p><p>Now it was Haruto's turn to roll his eyes. "Then what was the point of showing me you have the plan if you're not even going to tell me about it right now?"</p><p>"Because I need to know how true your resolve is", L-elf said. "All the pieces are here. We can win and make a place for everyone in a new world. But if you don't play your part, you risk everything."</p><p>"How can you doubt me?", Haruto asked, his fists clenching. "I've lost Shouko. I've lost my humanity. There's nothing for me to lose now." Even as he said that, he knew it wasn't true. He still had a lot of his friends, Inuzuka, Plue, and he still considered Saki to be important, despite her recent actions. And then there was L-elf. Haruto had never said it to his face, but he cared about him too.</p><p>L-elf set the packet back down on the table. "You might be immortal now. But there's still much to lose." He'd seen Dorssia's brand of oppression his entire life. Those that didn't stay in line were imprisoned and then re-educated. Those that didn't take to the brainwashing were killed. But adding the magius into the equation... Haruto might get worse than having his mind scrubbed and polished. He could have his entire body snatched and taken over if they lost.</p><p>Haruto got to his feet to meet L-elf eye to eye. "I'm in this to the end. Why are you trying to test me? I thought we trusted each other."</p><p>"Because you're soft. And I'm not going to put my life on the line for someone who won't go the distance."</p><p>L-elf swiftly caught the fist that came towards his face. When the second one came he just barely dodged it, not expecting Haruto to try another time when the first one failed. Haruto pulled his fist from L-elf's hand and held his own up in a fighting position. He knew his own basic training probably had nothing on L-elf's years of combat experience. He had heard all of his nicknames from the older officers - One Man Army, The Silver Bullet, Dorssia's Attack Dog.</p><p>But that was only if Haruto relied on his training, which only covered fights that were fair. If L-elf thought he was soft then he would show him. He was done playing nice. Instead of launching a usual attack of punches or even kicks, Haruto straight up tackled L-elf to the ground. They grappled and Haruto waited for his moment to find a bare piece of skin. When L-elf tried pushing his face, Haruto took the opportunity and bit into his hand.</p><p>The next moment, Haruto was in L-elf's body and his own was limp on top of him. It was still surreal to have this out of body experience. But looking down on himself, seeing himself from the outside...</p><p>Haruto switched their positions so that his body was on the cafeteria floor and he was on top of it. A few of the students had been watching and some started to gather, but they weren't even a thought in Haruto's mind right now.</p><p>"You <em>are</em> soft", Haruto said to his unconscious body. He raised his fist and punched his own cheek. L-elf's body did it as easily as breathing. "You're weak." He punched with the other hand. "Soft, weak, pathetic, useless, stupid!" Each word was punctuated by a full blow to the face. Even as he ran out of words, he didn't stop. Only watching as his own face got more bruised, more bloodied.</p><p>When his face couldn't take any more, Haruto patted L-elf's body. Then he realized what he was doing. Searching for a gun. While the Dorssian students were their allies now, they weren't permitted firearms outside of missions. But Haruto wished he was armed. If he had a gun he'd put a bullet through his brain right now. If he was possessing someone, could his physical body die?</p><p>He didn't realize he was crying until droplets fell to his own face, washing just a bit of the blood. He curled over his body and began to sob.</p><p>
  <em>'I want to die.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I want to die. I want to die. I want to die.'</em>
</p><p>Just being himself was the worst pain he could imagine. He couldn't stand it anymore, he wanted to get away from himself.</p><p>But if he left now, everyone else would have to pick up the pieces. He had to finish this job. After that, then...</p><p>Haruto went back into his own body. While it had accelerated healing, he'd done a number on himself. His face felt sore and it hurt to breathe. L-elf was looking down at him, eyes wide in disbelief. He looked down at his own fists, realizing what had just happened. He got up off of Haruto.</p><p>Then he held a hand out to him.</p><p>Haruto's arm slowly lifted and he took it.</p><p>L-elf pulled him to his feet. Haruto staggered for a moment, but L-elf put his other hand on his shoulder to steady him. Inuzuka and Thunder ran in at that moment, having been alerted by a first year of a fight. Haruto did look beat up, but he was also leaning on L-elf now.</p><p>They made quite an odd pair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Operation to Reclaim the Universe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dorssia was getting desperate. It was clear in their tactics. In their initial invasion, they had gone after all of JIOR's modules, then focused their energy towards Module 77, as that was where the valvraves were stationed. But now with the taking of their princess, Dorssia decided that all of JIOR deserved their wrath again. And that had Haruto, Inuzuka, Yamada, and Akira constantly on the grind.</p><p>And with Saki arrested and awaiting trial, they were down a pilot. With it being an emergency, the older officers were of course narrowing down their picks among the students who tested well. But that would still take time, even if they rushed through the process. So the weight was especially heavy on Haruto's shoulders, protecting not just one module, but many. And at times even having to defend ARUS borders.</p><p>Even though JIOR's secrets were revealed and everyone's opinions were changing, the world had collectively decided that Dorssia was the main enemy, as they had attacked first. And they kept attacking, and attacking, and attacking.</p><p>And Haruto was so, so, so tired.</p><p>That exhaustion finally started to get recognized when he was sitting at lunch and he fumbled with his chopsticks. He kept on trying to get it right while Inuzuka and L-elf watched him.</p><p>"Is there something wrong with your hand?", Inuzuka asked.</p><p>"I can't...I don't know how...it's like I've never used chopsticks before", Haruto said, resorting to stabbing his food.</p><p>But L-elf wasn't so sure, and immediately brought it up with Kibukawa, who had him immediately bring in Haruto to be tested. And what he found wasn't good.</p><p>"We need to increase your rune intake", the professor said. "I've been worried about this since the beginning but I didn't think it would happen so fast."</p><p>"What's happening to me?", Haruto asked.</p><p>"Runes are information that fuel you and thus the valvraves. When you don't take enough, your body will feed on your reserves. Just like it will on your fat and muscle when it's physically starving."</p><p>"So his body is eating up the information stored in him?", L-elf asked. "His memories?"</p><p>When Kibukawa nodded, Haruto felt like the world had been pulled out from under his feet. His memories? Did that mean he could lose everything? Lose all that he'd known? Shouko was only able to live on in his memories. Without them...</p><p>He was still in a shock when he got to bed that evening. He was already regularly taking runes from both the lab and from L-elf. How much more could he take from either of them?</p><p>"Does it hurt when I get runes from you?", he asked L-elf, the other getting dressed for bed.</p><p>"The initial bite hurts. But after that it just feels numb", he answered. And perhaps thanks to Haruto's changed DNA, the bite mark healed quickly, as if for a single moment his enhanced healing had transferred over.</p><p>Haruto watched as L-elf revealed his back, the muscles slightly tensing before a t-shirt was pulled over it. He felt a different sort of hunger from deep within him. And yet it awakened the core of the magius DNA inside of him all the same.</p><p>"Hey, what if we tried something different?"</p><p>L-elf turned towards him. "Different how?"</p><p>Haruto was trying to articulate himself before that savage desire took control, but he felt his vision getting cloudy and his breath getting ragged. The pale skin of L-elf's neck looked so tempting but then so did the rest of him right now. He must've tried lunging at L-elf because suddenly he was pinned to the bed.</p><p>"You're right. You do need something more. And I think I know what it is. But we're not doing anything while you're like this. So here."</p><p>L-elf shoved part of his arm into Haruto's mouth and his teeth sunk right in. As runes began to fill him, he started to come back into himself, that clarity in his eyes returning.</p><p>"Are you...are you really going to do something like that with me?", Haruto asked when the arm was removed.</p><p>"We'll start with something small", L-elf said.</p><p>"What about the princess? I thought you loved her."</p><p>"I loved the girl who saved my life when I was a child. She's gone now. We need to begin Phase 2."</p><p>For a moment, neither of them said anything. Both had lost someone precious to them. Both were willing to lose more in order to achieve their goal. Both of them trusted the other with their life.</p><p>Haruto reached up and touched L-elf's cheek. His breath caught in his throat as he was allowed to touch him like this. He marveled at the smooth softness. Sometimes it was easy to forget that L-elf was a flesh and blood human. He brought another hand to grasp his face carefully.</p><p>And then pulled him in for a kiss.</p><hr/><p>Phase 1 was a continuing part of the plan: using Haruto's amicable personality and the fact that he was the lead pilot, risking his life, to rally support to him. Many of the students already liked him, as well as the JIORan civilian masses. And he had a good report with his superior officers for always following orders.</p><p>Phase 2 was were things really got started. L-elf had to sneak into the laboratory archives and find the scientists responsible for creating the valvraves as well as the politicians who had authorized the experiments. The names were compiled and with that he found out where each of them should have been in the current situation.</p><p>A few were on Module 77 of course. But many were split between the different modules as well as Earth, working to bring the project to the next level. Haruto turned to a page in the packet L-elf had written up.</p><p>It was titled "To Be Exterminated".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Liberation Towards the Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haruto kissed L-elf, his tongue diving deep into his mouth as a warm energy thrummed through his body. He wondered if kissing was normally like this. Haruto had never done it before. But even as he was thinking it, he knew it must not be. The buzzing he felt in his veins could only be the runes transferring from L-elf's body to his. Kissing wasn't all they had done.</p><p>He needed more and more energy thanks to their activity and that meant doing more to get the most of the time they had together. He wondered if his past self would recognize him now. This time last year he was sure he'd only have feelings for Shouko. Then again, the Haruto of that time had never been to war. He had never killed anyone.</p><p>Haruto knew he'd taken lives as a pilot. But there was a certain level of detachment in doing that. But very recently he had killed someone face to face for the first time. Well, more accurately, face to L-elf's face, because sometimes Haruto would possess him in order to get the job done more efficiently. But more often the two of them went in together, Haruto acting more as a shield to L-elf.</p><p>L-elf said he didn't like doing it because he had to carry Haruto's body while he recovered but he sure didn't hesitate to push him in front of bullets. Currently they were infiltrating a laboratory on Module 65. The valvraves may have been stationed on 77, but the scientists who were involved with the project were spread all over.</p><p>And one by one, Haruto and L-elf were taking them out.</p><p>The magius might not stay secret for long. But the knowledge of this technology that utilized them and turned humans into immortal vampires had to be destroyed, along with anyone who could replicate it.</p><p>They were running down a hall, avoiding security when they can and eliminating them when they couldn't. When a squad descended on them, Haruto stood between them and L-elf, taking the barrage that tore through his body while L-elf returned fire, taking them all out. When Haruto fell to his knees, dead, L-elf hoisted him over his shoulder to continue on to their goal.</p><p>When he got to the lab, he dropped Haruto's body and shot each researcher in the room, knowing each name and face. They only had time to turn with a shocked expression before a bullet went through their skulls. Haruto began to awaken just when a fresh security squad came barreling down the hallway. He felt the back of his shirt being grabbed and his eyes widened.</p><p>"Wait! Already?!"</p><p>More shots rocked through him as L-elf used his body as a shield. He knew it was the plan and he had agreed to it. He just wished he could have a moment to breathe before dying again.</p><hr/><p>"Haruto, are you doing okay?", Inuzuka asked.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Haruto looked to him. He had bags under his eyes, still sleepy. His and L-elf's side missions were a secret from everybody else. He knew very well that their exploits were treason to JIOR. But loyalty to his nation meant nothing to him anymore.</p><p>"You look like a wreck. Are you still thinking about Rukino?"</p><p>Ah right. Her trial would be soon. Haruto didn't know what her sentence might be. No one had ever leaked information of this significance to the entire world before. He hadn't looked at the WIRED lately but he knew the response couldn't be any good.</p><p>"Yeah, I've been thinking about her. And everything." He let out a yawn. He wondered if when a magius wasn't occupying a body, did they have to deal with exhaustion? "Maybe I should just give up my body", Haruto said, thinking out loud. This form had all the capabilities of a magius. And he was able to possess other people. Why shouldn't he also be able to temporarily give up his physical body like a true magius?</p><p>"If I wasn't flesh and blood, everything would be so much easier", he said, looking down at his hands.</p><p>Inuzuka's eyes widened. "Haruto!", he shouted, grabbing his shoulders. "You can't think like that. Ending it all isn't going to bring Shouko back!"</p><p>Haruto's lost eyes found his and he realized what Inuzuka was saying, what he thought Haruto had meant. He hadn't meant to scare him but the more Haruto thought about it, the more it seemed like the best option to die without dying. No man-made weapon so far had any long term effect on him. If he went without eating he'd probably just starve to death before reanimating again in an endless cycle. If he went without runes, he'd experience memory loss before dying. And that saddened him. He didn't want to forget...or maybe he did.</p><p>He just wanted all the pain to stop. The nightmares, the paranoia, the loneliness.</p><p>Haruto laid in the field next to the school, staring up at the artificially blue sky. He heard footsteps approach and when he turned his head he was surprised to see L-elf standing over him. Haruto pushed himself to lean on his elbows.</p><p>"What's going on? Do we need to take someone else out right now?"</p><p>L-elf was still surprised at Haruto's willingness, even after seeing him take a life several times now. He shook his head. "I'm not here to talk about that." He sat down next to Haruto. "You're trying to die."</p><p>"You're the one that pushes me in front of gunfire!"</p><p>"I don't mean that. You're trying to end your own life." L-elf had seen it in many soldiers. Those who couldn't take the grueling drills or the emotional toll of killing another human being. They didn't just commit suicide. They were on the frontlines, risking it all for the motherland. But they cared little for the pride of Dorssia. All they wanted was to die.</p><p>Haruto laid back down, his hands behind his head. "I don't have much to live for, don't you think? After this war is over..."</p><p>"After the war is over, all of the students will need someone fighting on their behalf. Someone like them who is neither magius or human", L-elf said.</p><p>"You think I can do that? Inuzuka-senpai would be better." Hell, even Yamada had better leadership skills than him. Haruto was only considered the leader of the pilots because he controlled Unit I. And that was only because his father was head of the project.</p><p>"It has to be you", L-elf said. A light breeze rustled his silver hair. "And I can't have any more losses."</p><p>Haruto was about to ask why he was saying all of this when L-elf moved to lay next to him and kissed his lips.</p><p>"Why...are you giving me runes right now?", Haruto questioned.</p><p>"You're stupid", L-elf said before kissing him again.</p><p>It was warm and soft and the human connection that Haruto was craving. Was it so wrong for him to indulge in this? A murderer and a coward? Well, L-elf was a murderer too, so maybe they were perfect for each other. But as L-elf pulled away, he knew that wasn't it. Perhaps both their hands were stained with blood, but so were everyone else's in this war.</p><p>No, there was something more to it than that. L-elf knew parts of him that others didn't. And Haruto was willing to bet the same was true for L-elf. Still, neither was a mind-reader and L-elf knew he had to say more to get Haruto to understand what he meant. He opened his mouth to do just that when the alarm blared, alerting them to an approaching enemy.</p><p>L-elf knew the one commanding them could only be one person. Which meant this phase of their plan was nearly complete.</p><p>They both got to their feet and nodded at each other, already knowing what had to be done. Haruto went to the hangar to get to his unit while L-elf found his way to a different deck. A-drei, Q-vier, and H-neun were there waiting for him. Neither said a word as they got into a small ship and launched shortly after the valvraves did. While the battle went on, they flew towards the mothership.</p><p>When it was caught on the radar and fired upon, they had already jettisoned themselves. Close enough and small enough now that they were undetectable, they infiltrated the ship with the intent to kill Cain. So they were taken aback when they finally got to the bridge and found Kremhild instead.</p><p>"You four? What-?"</p><p>"Where's Cain!?", A-drei demanded to know.</p><p>"Have you all officially become traitors? What do you think this will accomplish?", Kremhild asked.</p><p>L-elf didn't have time for this. If Cain wasn't here, that could only mean...</p><p>"I'll leave this to you three", L-elf said.</p><p>He bolted from the bridge, shooting anyone that pursued or tried to stop him. He took another vessel and used it to return to Module 77. Cain's goal wasn't anything to transient like conquering a nation. He was only interested in one thing. Using Haruto's call sign, L-elf hailed his valvrave and told him that he had to come back. Haruto moved without hesitation, ignoring the shouts from the general and the other pilots.</p><p>L-elf landed first, going under the school towards the chambers that held the unfinished units. Standing before him was not only Cain, but also Dr. Tokishima Soichi. L-elf didn't know why he was here, but that made things easier.</p><p>"I'm glad my best student is here to witness this", Cain said.</p><p>L-elf held up his gun. "Witness what?"</p><p>"Haruto! You came!", Soichi exclaimed.</p><p>L-elf didn't budge as Haruto came to stand next to him.</p><p>"Dad? What're you doing here?"</p><p>"Haruto's here so you don't have to worry about it, Cain", Soichi waved him off.</p><p>"I think you're mistaken", Cain said. "I am here so that I may take Plue with me."</p><p>"Plue is going to fuse with Haruto!", Soichi shouted. "In order to take the next step in human evolution!"</p><p>Cain ignored him and touched the core of the unit before him, waiting for it to hum with the warmth of life for the one who he had come for. But instead it remained cold and dark.</p><p>"What? Where is he?"</p><p>"He's not going with you!", Haruto shouted.</p><p>Cain turned, face contorted in anger. "You!" He lunged at Haruto only to be shot by L-elf. The bullet wouldn't kill him but it would slow him down. Soichi stepped towards Haruto but he pulled his own gun out on his father.</p><p>"Haruto, son, what are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm putting an end to this."</p><p>"You...you were the ones offing my colleagues, weren't you? But why? Haruto, I've given you everything!"</p><p>"You turned me into a weapon! And not just me, my friends, all the students here. How could you do that to us?! We're just children!"</p><p>"You ungrateful child! I've spoiled you. You think you can kill your father? I know you, Haruto. You might be able to kill a bunch of faceless scientists but not me. You love me, don't you? We're family."</p><p>The gun lowered in Haruto's hand and he looked away from his father. Soichi thought for a moment that he'd gotten through to him and saved his skin when the gun came back up and shot him in the leg. When Haruto looked at him his blue eyes were now a vivid orange. Plue had taken control of his body. "I am not going to be your lab rat anymore."</p><p>"Wait!", Soichi begged as he knelt on the ground, clutching his leg. "Wait! I-!"</p><p>Two bullets went in his head.</p><p>One from Plue.</p><p>One from L-elf.</p><p>Plue looked to L-elf and it was strange to see such an expression on Haruto's face. Such a sneer. But then it turned to one of resignation. "I have been trapped in a metal body for decades." He flexed Haruto's fingers. "It would be so nice to have a body again."</p><p>L-elf's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't."</p><p>"Why shouldn't I? It's what he wants too."</p><p>L-elf grabbed his shirt and pulled him in close, gazing deep into his eyes, willing them to turn back to their natural color. "Tokishima Haruto! Don't you dare run away! I told you that I don't want to lose anyone else!"</p><p>"You care about Haruto that much?"</p><p>L-elf's answer was to press a hard kiss to his lips. Haruto's body was stiff but L-elf knew he had returned when his body softened up and he melted into the kiss. They heard a groan from Cain and L-elf put ten more bullets into his body. They could deal with him later.</p><p>"You know this isn't the end, right?", L-elf said.</p><p>"Your strategy packet had like fifty more pages after this, so yes, I know", Haruto said.</p><p>This time, Haruto closed the gap to kiss L-elf, allowing himself to have this connection. He was in it for the long haul. They still had Dorssia and even their own allies in JIOR to deal with. But in this moment they could breathe.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>500 years later...</em>
</p><p>Half of the moon was still barren but the other half were terraformed and under a cluster of domes. All Earth nations came to the neutral satellite in order to reach agreements with minimal conflict. As such, the place was filled with all sorts of cultures and people and attractions and it was Prince Mikhail's favorite place to go. He was bouncing in his chair as the ship docked and then on the balls of his feet as he waited for the doors to open. A hand came down on his shoulder and he looked up to his father.</p><p>"Don't go running out, Mika", Haruto said, looking seventeen, even after all these years.</p><p>"I know daddy", Mikhail pouted.</p><p>Haruto looked to him. "What's that new country called again?"</p><p>"DAU, Dorssia and ARUS United", Mikhail Sr., previously known as L-elf answered. He too, looked as young as the day he and Haruto first met. "But the Dorssia part is really just a minority of countries from the old nation, mostly in the west."</p><p>"Meaning we'll mostly be dealing with ARUS", Haruto said, picking Mika up as the doors opened to keep him from running out. It was hard having to deal with the rise and fall of nations.</p><p>Mika looked this way and that as they walked through the streets, escorted by a guard, although neither he nor his daddy needed the protection. Mikhail, while immortal now too, thanks to an unexpected effect of his partnership with Haruto, didn't have accelerated healing, and so they suspected he could probably be killed. The cause of death couldn't be age, though.</p><p>Haruto set Mika down on his feet and he bolted, running towards his Uncle Thunder. He hugged his leg and then waved at his parents.</p><p>"Bye daddy! Bye papa! Have fun at work!"</p><p>Haruto and Mikhail waved him off and then went to the municipal building where the meeting was being held. Haruto took a deep breath as they stood between the steps. L-elf looked to him, sensing how nervous he was, despite having done this for literal centuries. He reached out and held Haruto's hand. Whatever they did, they were in it together.</p><p>Forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>